Our Family
by MMDOtaku12
Summary: Human AU Where Rei and Luca are adoptive parents to Kira and Maya. There will be cuteness and maybe some fluff.XD
1. In the morning part 1

So i decided to make this fanfic because i thought Rei as a (mom)parent was cute.

This was based off Saint Beast Another Drama CD 2 ～love～(5th track).

I also decided to change it up and make Maya a baby(yep 2 months old ) and Kira will be 7 years old.i will feature other characters as it goes XD

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** In the morning

In early morning,Rei woke up in the morning and thought to himself that today would be exactly 1 year since he and his soul mate Luca had been parents to 2 kids,Kira and his baby brother Maya. Rei was happy about having a family with his loved one,but he was also worried about the hate they would soon have to deal with since they were a same sex couple.

But he decided to push those thoughts away as he got up from the bed and walked over to a crib.

He looked at Maya slumbering in the crib and sighed happily as he felt so lucky for being able to become a parent.

"It feels like forever." Rei said.

He then laid his hand on Maya's cheek and softly caresses it"Don't you think so?" Rei whispered and got a yawn in reply.

He chuckled "You are so precious."he said.

Rei nearly screamed when suddenly, he felt two arms wrapped around his waist."Calm down it's me" a voice said softly behind him.

Rei then took a deep breath and whispered"Don't scare me like that Luca I could have woken him."Luca chuckled

"Sorry,i'll be more careful" he gave a tender kiss on Rei's cheek which made his cheeks blush.

Luca lets out a sigh"I'm starting to get a little jealous of Maya, he's been taking up all your attention from me." he says teasingly.

Rei chuckled"Well you will have all of my attention later on today."

Luca smiled amusingly"Oh right, the kids go to Yuda and Shin's place for the weekend right?"

"That's right"Rei replied "But the sooner you let me go,the sooner I can wake up Kira for school"

"Hmm...5 more minutes."Luca said still holding Rei.

But the loving moment was cut short when another yawn from the crib was heard.

"Well Maya's up." Rei says chuckling. Luca sighs in disappointment again and lets Rei go.

"Good morning Maya, did you sleep well?"Rei asked while picking him up from his crib.

"Ahh~" Maya replied.

Rei smiled"Good"he said.

Luca then starts to rub Maya's hair gently in which,Maya coos in response.

"Such a happy baby." he said "Well i'm going to go get ready,i'll see you at breakfast"he gave Rei and Maya both a kiss on the cheek and walks to the bathroom.

Rei looks down at Maya to see those green eyes staring at him.

"First let's give you a nice bath and then we'll go wake up your brother." Rei said smiling at him.

* * *

This chapter was supposed longer but i wrote so much i had to split it into 2 chapters. ^^"

Also if you have any ideas for future chapters please let me know.

Other than that see you next time! ^^


	2. In the morning part 2

This was supposed to be out sooner but nonetheless it's here XD **So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** In the morning Part 2

After giving Maya a bath,Rei was walking in the hallway to Kira's room with Maya in his arms.

"Did you like your bath sweetie?" he asked Maya sweetly and Maya gurgled in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said as stopped in front of Kira's room.

"Now let's go wake up your brother."he said as he opened to Kira's room and found Kira lying on his back with his arm and legs spread out on the bed. Rei walks up and gently pats one of Kira's arms.

"Kira~ It's time to get up."Kira groans and turns to his side facing away from him.

"Kira,it's morning you have to have to get ready for school."

"Ngh...Don't feel like it."Kira groaned out sighed.

"Alright then."he then holds up Maya with both of arms.

"Maya how about you give your brother a morning kiss"he whispered to him smiling. He then turned Maya around and moved him close enough to Kira's face and immediately latches his mouth on the side of Kira's face. Kira's eyes shot open.

"What the!?" he then looks over to see his baby brother slobbering on his face.

"Ewww Mom get him off me he's drooling all over!"he whined trying to pry Maya away from his face.

Maya then moves head to his ear and slobbers on it.

"Uwahh! He's trying eat my ear! Mom please!"he pleaded.

Rei chuckled and gave in to Kira's plea.

"All right."he said as he pulls Maya away from Kira and cradles him.

"Are you up now?" Rei asks with a smirk Kira sits up from his bed and groans as he wipes off the drool with his hand.

"Why couldn't you just pour water on me instead?"he complained.

"I thought it would be nice for Maya to show some brotherly love."Rei says teasingly as he walks to the door.

"I'll be starting breakfast so don't take long alright?"he says as he walks out the door and closes it.

* * *

And Done! ^^ I'll try to push out the next chapter this week.

See you next time! ^^


	3. Breakfast Talk

**I actually got stuck with this one ^^' But nonetheless please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Breakfast Talk

Kira walks downstairs to the living room to see Rei and Luca sitting at the table,with Rei feeding Maya and Luca eating breakfast.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Kira"he replied with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Please swallow first."Rei said chuckling.

Luca swallowed his food"It's not my fault your cooking is good.".

"I made pancakes,so come eat them before they get cold."Rei said as he put the bottle on the table and positioned Maya's head on his shoulder and started to burp him.

"Why do you always have to burp him?"Kira asked as he sat down and started to eat his breakfast.

"Babies tend to swallow air when fed,which can make them spit up and gassy. Burping helps prevent that."Rei replied.

"Ohh."

"Eh." Maya said before he burped.

"Good Job Maya."Rei said before Maya burped again.

"That was a big one." Luca said smiling.

"Indeed. Do you feel better Maya?" Rei asked and Maya starts to coo.

"Oh that's good to hear." Rei said pretending to understand him.

Maya squeals happily and kicks his legs.

"He really loves to hear your voice Rei."Luca said.

"Really? I think he just likes to talk to me."

"Your voice is gentle and sweet when you sing." Kira's eyes widened at what Luca said and looked at Rei.

"I didn't know you could sing!"Rei blushed.

"S-Sometimes I do when Maya can't sleep."

"Will sing for us sometime?"

"But what should I sing?"

"I'll ask my music teacher,she should have some song sheets." he said with determination.

"O-okay."Rei started to feel like he might regret this decision.

* * *

About an hour later, a bus horn could be heard from outside.

"Oh there's the bus,better hurry Kira."said Rei.

"Uhh y-yeah got it" he said as he rushed to put on his shoes.

"I packed your lunch in your bag,along with a few snacks if decide to study."Rei said.

"Thanks Mom your the best! I gotta go now!." he quickly gave his parents a hug and rushed out the door.

"I don't understand why he doesn't prepare himself before the bus arrives."Rei sighs.

* * *

I decided to add the singing part because i love kouki miyata's voice. *-*

Hopefully the next Chapter won't be difficult. ^^'

 **Until next time!**


	4. Meanwhile with the parents

**It's been awhile ^^' I was having some trouble with this chapter as i managed so i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** : Meanwhile with the parents...

Not long after Kira left for school Luca and Rei sat with Maya in the living on a colorful was watching Maya swatting the hanging toys while Luca was sitting next to him typing on a laptop.

"Shouldn't be at work now Luca?" Rei asked.

"I decided to take the weekend off."

"Did you at least finished your work?" Rei asks.

"That's what I'm doing right now."Luca replies not taking his eyes off the screen.

Rei looks over to see Maya smiling at him.

"You're such a cute baby Maya." Rei chuckled.

Maya coos at him in response.

"You've been talking a lot today Maya." Rei said.

Maya then sticks his fingers in his mouth and gurgles.

"Oh? I didn't know that."

Rei gives him a kiss on the cheek and Maya squeals in delight.

"He loves getting kisses"Luca says closing the laptop.

"I know he's very affectionate. Oh! that reminds me.."

"Hm?"

"Luca,do you mind going to the market and getting some things for me?"Rei asked.

"Of course my love." Luca mused. Hearing those words made Rei blush.

"L-Luca.." he stuttered.

"Yes?" Luca replied,leaning in and staring at him with his eyes filled with love.

Rei gazed at the floor fumbling with his hands. He thought after all those years being with Luca,his loving words still never fail to make his heart thump.

Before anything else escalated,both had heard a tiny sneeze from below them. They looked at Maya staring at them,sucking on his fist.

Luca let out a disappointed sigh and leaned back.

"I guess I'll get going. But you are coming with me."Luca said picking up Maya.

"You don't have to take him with you Luca."

"I know your exhausted Rei. Besides he's my son too."

Rei let out a sigh of relief and smiled."You're right."

"Of course. Also what should I get?"

Rei reached to his back pocket and handed out a folded piece of took it and stuck it in his pocket.

"Okay just rest Mama Bird. Papa Bird will handle it."Luca teased grinning.

"Alright Papa Bird."Rei chuckled.

* * *

About half an hour after Luca left,Rei was sleeping on the couch. That is until he awoke to knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?"Rei yawned as he got up and walked to the door and opened saw a man with glasses and a white ribbon tied in his hair.

"Shin!"

"Hello Rei."Shin replied.

"Come you take a day off?"Rei asked as let Shin in the house.

"Yeah.I didn't want to stay at the house alone and I'd thought stop by."he replied.

Shin looked around and noticed the playmat was empty.

"Where's my nephew? Is he asleep?"

"No.I had Luca go the market and he decided to bring him along."

"That's good you needed a break." Shin commented.

Rei let a tired sigh and sat on the couch"You're right about that..".

"Also I wanted to mention,Me and Yuda have decided to take the kids to the zoo." Shin said as he sat next to him.

"That sounds great Shin!" Rei exclaimed.

"It's a surprise so don't tell Gai or Kira."

"Of course."he promised smiling.

"Also how is Gai? Still being mischievous?"Rei asked

"Yes. Every since he was a toddler."Shin laughed.

"When will he learn?" Rei chuckled.

* * *

He will never learn Rei. XD

Also Shin,Rei,and Goh are all brothers in this story.^^

And if you like the story so far , let me know in the reviews.

 **Until next time!**


	5. Gym Class

I HAVE RETURNED MY PEOPLE

This one is short because i had difficulty with this one as well. ^^;

Now on to Kira's situation.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Gym class

In the gym,Kira was in his gym uniform doing stretches before his class. He stopped when he suddenly heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Kiraa!"

Before Kira could react he was jumped on and fell to the floor.

"Oww."he let out a groan and looked to see a blonde boy with black highlights grinning at him. None other than his cousin Gai.

"Gai.." he sighed.

"How's it going cuz?!" said boy exclaimed.

"Well you're on top of me.."

"Hehe..sorry." Gai apologized sheepishly as he got off of him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because i'm excited for our sleepover today!" Gai cheered waving his arms in the air.

"It''s not the first time we had a sleepover you know."G

"I know but there's this game Dad got me and I want to show you."

While the two were talking,a brown haired man walked up to them.

"Uncle Goh!"

"Hey you two." said man greeted.

"Hey uncle! What are we doing today?"

"Rope climbing."

"What do we do in that?" Kira asked.

"You climb a high as you can on the rope."

"Is it a contest? Is there a prize?" Gai asked eagerly.

"Wha- no."

"Aww."Goh glanced at his watch.

" Oh. Class is about to start."

"Hey...where's Mr. Saki?"Kira asked looking around.

"He'll be running a bit late today. There was something important he had to do. "

"Something important?"

"But besides that, let's start on class."

"Hehe..." Gai snickered with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh boy not again."Kira sighed looking at him. He knew when his cousin got like this, he was about to be up to no good.

"Whatever you do, don't count me in.I got grounded last time."

* * *

Uncle Goh in the house only is he a Uncle but a gym coach too XD

Hopefully i won't take long with the next chapter.^^

But until next time!^^ (P.S. Happy Early Thanksgiving)


	6. Middle of the night

Finally I got this one out this week ^^ This one is long this time hooray!

This one focuses on Yuda and Shin

 **And as always please** **enjoy! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Middle of the night

In the middle of the night, Shin opened his eyes tiredly when he heard crying from across the room.

"Probably a full diaper."he said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

He glanced over to see the bathroom door closed and heard a shower running.

"Hearing the shower must have woken him up."`he thought as he got up from the bed and walked over to the crib.

"The shower must have startled you." he said as he picked up Maya and cradled him.

It took a while before Maya finally calmed down.

"The shower woke him up? My bad."Yuda said walking out.

"It's might be hungry so i'll change his diaper and make him a bottle."

"I'll join you in a few then."

"No need go back to sleep."Yuda gave a sigh.

"I can't without you."he mused with a smirk.

"Well just be patient and be back."Shin stuttered blushing.

Yuda walked over and gave him a soft peck on the forehead and smiled at him.

* * *

30 minutes later, Shin was sitting on the couch feeding Maya while staring out the window.

"It sure is nice tonight isn't it?" he commented looking at Maya.

"You know your cousin would stay up with your uncle yuda and play games when he came home." Since Yuda was a doctor he often returned would stay up late with Shin to greet him once he opened the door.

" He does so much for makes me feel like I'm not doing enough..."

"Yuda's been working so hard...so I shouldn't worry him right? " he asks.

Maya just stares at him clueless drooling.

"I know it's not a good thing but i love him" he states as he wipes his drool off.

"Shin..." a voice called out.

Shin looked behind him to see Yuda with a worried face.

"Yuda!?"

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

He let out a sigh and stared at the floor sadly.

"Yes. It's been bothering me for a while. "

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get in the way of your career. I know how much being a doctor means to you. "

Yuda walked to the couch and sat next to shin. He then reaches for his free hand and holds it gently.

"Shin...please look at me" he asked softly. Shin reluctantly turns his head to him.

"Shin I do love my job and everything,but i don't want you hide your pain from me knowing you were feeling that way without me noticing makes me think I've been ignoring you."

"No you haven't.I just thought that it would be best to handle it myself. I didn't want to affect your work."

"Shin..my job isn't everything..."he trailed off as he brought his hand close to his lips.

"It's you and Gai." He finished kissing the wedding ring on his finger.

"So me I don't want my soul mate to you're in pain,I'm in pain too"

"And also Shin...don't degrade yourself. You've done a lot for me and I'm grateful for that. "

"Yuda..." Shin gave a heartfelt smile with a red blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you. " Yuda smiles and pecks his lips.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

And there we go some YudaShin for the mix.

It's good to focus on them for once ^^ also it's good to talk to babies XD

And if you like the story so far , let me know in the reviews.

 **Until next time!**


	7. First Meeting

I wanted to finish this before Christmas last year but that didn't happen - -'

But anyways, this chapter will be a flashback to when Kira meets Maya

As always please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 :** First Meeting

 _~2 months ago~_

Rei and Luca got a call from the hospital saying Kira's mother had given birth to her second were happy but Rei was practically on cloud had called his brothers(along with Yuda) to watch the kids while he and Luca went to the hospital.

An hour later everyone was in the living room,the grownups at the table talking while Gai was watching TV eating Kira was a nervous mess.

"What's wrong Kira?"Shin asked.

"What do I do?!" Kira exclaimed pacing back and forth in the room. The cause of his anxiety came from a week ago hearing the shocking news that he was going to see his baby brother for the first time. Kira thought he was prepared for this. Apparently he was wrong.

"I-I don't think I'm ready to be a big brother." Kira stuttered nervously.

"You'll be a great big brother Kira." Yuda states.

Everyone turned their attention to the door as they heard it unlock. Kira's body froze in panic,he didn't know whether to run to the kitchen or hide.

Before he could even make a decision,the door opened and Luca walks in with Rei behind him. Kira noticed that Rei was holding something that looked like a basket.

"We're back!" Rei announced cheerfully, setting the carrier down and undoing his coat.

"And we've brought someone with us." Luca picked the carrier back up and brought it over to the couch and sat down.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Maya."Rei replied uncovering a blanket revealing a small reddish-brown haired newborn boy with his eyes closed. Everyone stared in awe at the baby as they crowded around him.

"He's adorable."Shin comments staring him.

"I thought we were going to spend the night didn't want to put him down."

"He's just so adorable.I didn't want to look away."

"He's only a day old right?" Yuda asked.

"Well two days called us the day after the birth."Kira and Gai stared at Maya speechless.

"Was I like this Dad?" Gai asked.

"Yeah you were."Yuda replied.

"Do you want to hold him Kira?"Rei asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready...what if he starts crying because he doesn't like me?"

"It'll be fine Kira,that won't happen."

"I-I don't know mom.."

"Here I'll show you how to hold him." Rei reassured. He picked up Maya and cradled him.

"Just make sure you support his head like this okay?"He nodded timidly.

"Are you ready to hold him?"Luca asked.

"Y-yeah..."Rei gave him a smile before gently passing Maya to his arms.

As soon as he held him, he felt his anxiety fade away. He stared at his baby brother with amazement.

"Wow he's really tiny. ."

"Yeah he is. ." Gai muttered.

"You used to be that small too Gai." Yuda remarks.

"Yup and he still is." Goh gave an annoyed glare at him.

For a while everybody remained silent watching Maya and Kira,while Rei was gleefully recording the moment.

"How do you feel now Kira?" Shin asked,breaking the silence.

"Fine...i guess...Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take him back? My arms are getting tired."

" Luca hold this."Rei says handing the camera to carefully take Maya from him and cradles him.

"You've been waiting to hold him again haven't you?" Luca muses pointing the camera at him.

"I can't help 's so precious."Rei cuddles him lovingly

"Well we know who Maya will be clinging to when he gets older."Goh comments.

"And I don't mind it one bit."

Yuda walks over to Kira and pats his shoulder "You're gonna like being a big brother."

"I hope your right uncle."

"And I am."

* * *

Rei mom is best mom. XD

I'm also looking forward to these next two chapters.

 **Until next time!**


	8. A little Baby time

I know it's been a long time since i updated. Stuff happened and i also was frustrated with this chapter(mainly the intro). But i managed and here it is.

As always please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A little Baby time**

Luca walked in the kitchen, enjoying the smell of Rei's cooking.

"Smells goods in here Rei. What's cooking?"

"It's Italian Chicken Tortellini Soup."

"Sounds fancy."

"Now what's bothering you? I sense something's bothering you."Rei remarked as he started to cut the vegetables on the counter next to the stove.

"Dad's coming over."Luca sighed.

"Your Dad is coming?" Rei asked while chopping vegatables.

Luca gave an annoyed sigh"Yes. He said he wanted to take Kira out to an amusement park."

"He is but..he wants me to come with him."

"So what's wrong? He probably wants to have another Dad to Dad talk."

"I know. He's just...ridiculous." Rei chuckles softly at the comment.

"That is true but he has a good heart Luca." Luca sighed at the reply.

"It'll be fine." Rei assured before he gave him a kiss. Luca returned warm smile at him.

"You're beautiful you know that?"Hearing that comment made Rei's cheeks blush in seconds. He looked away in embarassment. Luca loved Rei's flustered reactions. He found it cute when his face turned red as a tomato.

"T-thank you.." Rei stuttered out smiling shyly.

"Dad someone's at the door!" Kira yells.

Luca let out a disappointed sigh before Rei gently cupped his face with his hands and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Bring me something back."

"All right everything's cooking it should be ready in an hour." He breathes out as he closes the oven. He heard Maya cooing non-stop from the living room. He wiped off his face with a cloth and headed to the living room.

"What are you talking about out over here?" Rei asks as he walks to the play mat lies down on his stomach. Maya looks over at him and smiles.

"What should we do today?"he asks himself,putting a palm under his chin. He then he then felt a small tug on his hair,and looked to see Maya with a fistful of his hair in his hand trying to eat it.

"No no. You can't eat my hair. It tastes bad trust me." Rei stated as he quickly pried the hair out of his hand and checked his mouth for any strands.

"You're so cute." Rei chuckled as he holds Maya up.

"And your cheeks are so chubby!~" Rei squealed as he squishes the side of his face against Maya's and cuddles affectionately all the while Maya giggles to the ticklish feeling.

The moment only lasted shortly when Rei smelled a foul odor coming from Maya and pulled away.

"Did you make a stinky?"Rei asks. Maya smiles at him letting out a "ah".

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 **The recipe in this chapter is real an since links don't work here in desktop mode,it's from "Baker by nature".**

 **Looks good i might try it myself** σ(ﾟｰ^*)

 **Until next time!**


End file.
